User talk:Sam1207
Welcome Hi, welcome to Infinity Blade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:La Eternidad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SVG (Talk) 07:45, 2011 October 23 Re:Hello Sorry, no I am not an adminastrator... as far as I know... La EternidadTalk Hey, Sam... Hi, Sam. I am FusionFall123. Nice to meet you. I was wondering, where are all the admins? Olavi seems to be inactive since April of 2011. That's quite long. Ever thought of adopting this wiki? Thanks. FIUOSN Talk to me 07:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Oh, okay. Hm... I think I'll just try for rollback rights. You know, so that I can make anyone an admin. Anyway, thanks. FIUOSN Talk to me 16:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hm... Yes. Mm-Hmm. Well, looks like you have to edit more. Try making templates, character pages, weapons pages, etc. The things we don't have here. For example, The Infinity Blade: Awakening book. You could try making that. Maybe The Dark Knight page, or something. The possibilities are endless... you know, because we have little pages... Anyway, I hope the staff makes you admin soon. FIUOSN Talk to me 05:38, December 18, 2011 (UTC) If You Want To Be An Admin, Come Here Hey, I saw your edit. If you want to be an admin and stop all the mess, come to this blog: User blog:FusionFall123/Listen Up, Members! Thanks. FusionFall123 I have wielded the Infinity Blade. I have unlocked the hidden warriors. I have reached the negative bloodlines. I am a knight! 05:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello. I am Crazy Warfire but please, call me Crazy. I would like to sign up for administration. I feel that I could be a good admin. I am truly dedicated to editing. If you could please submit me I would be thankful however, please submit other names. I think that Fusion guy should be an admin. please take my suggestions in consideration and message me back. Thank you for your time. -Crazy Crazywarfire 17:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC)My father was obliterated by the God King's infinity blade as was his father and that guy's father. Actually... Actually, that wasn't the reason I did that. Like I told you on the comments, wikia staff members told you to put up a blog about that. Since you didn't post that blog, I decided'' what the heck ''and made the blog instead of you. The same happened on another wiki, too. He put up a blog, and he became and admin. But first, he showed them to the staff. The staff will choose who is worthy. Anyways, good luck and keep edititng. (By the way, new signature?) FusionFall123 I have wielded the Infinity Blade. I have unlocked the hidden warriors. I have reached the negative bloodlines. I am a knight! 18:45, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Adminship Well, yeah, the page is alright. But we have to tell the staff that those are the users who want to be admins. Try sharing a link with them. (If you have, then nevermind.) And keep your signature. It goes great with you. It also shows that you are a deathless (Technically, all players are deathless...). Anyway, good luck! FusionFall123 I have wielded the Infinity Blade. I have unlocked the hidden warriors. I have reached the negative bloodlines. I am a knight! 06:03, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: membership Hello again. I was just wondering sense I'm still kinda new to this admin thing. How long does it normally take for admins to be chosen? Just a bit curious. Crazywarfire 07:18, December 24, 2011 (UTC)My father was obliterated by the God King's infinity blade as his father and that guys father. Application for Admin Hello, Sam. I would like to apply to be an admin for the infinity blade wiki as I am very knowledgeable on the game(s). I will definately not swear, or violate your rules:Instead I will help our inquisitive gamers. Please consider making me an admin. Thank you for your time, Okay. Okay, Sam. I'll get right on it. I'll check on the Wiki Activity and check if there are vandalisms that have not been undone straight away. FusionFall123 I have wielded the Infinity Blade. I have unlocked the hidden warriors. I have reached the negative bloodlines. I am a knight! 18:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC)